


Theirs

by Nanyin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanyin/pseuds/Nanyin
Summary: It wasn't a grand epiphany, just something clicked as he watched people walk by within the square. The know-it-all swot, Hermione Jean Granger was the one. Settling down on the iron bench, elbows resting on his thighs, hands clasped. His expression of resigned aggravation. He was screwed. Whatever, gods he offended was laughing now.





	Theirs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yadda, yabba do...Now if I actually owned Harry Potter I would be rich and be traveling the world. Just a reminder of Community etiquette rule: Everyone here is an aspiring writer. Respect your fellow members and lend a helping a hand when they need it. Like many things, the path to becoming a better writer is often a two-way street.
> 
> Hope you enjoy my madness...

When Thorfinn was young and still impressionable, his mother told him when seeking a lifelong companion, she must be three things: intelligent, loyal and most importantly an equal in his magic. An unevenly yoked marriage leads to nothing but misery and turmoil. The woman that he should choose to be his wife and future mother of his children must match his intensity. To know when to stand by his side and give quiet strength when needed. Give counsel to worthy goals and accomplishments and lend guidance when he strayed from that path. As he, will be her sword and shield, she will be his heart and vessel. There will be times their children will seek comfort and security. She must be able to soothe and quell their mischievous magic effortlessly. She indeed must be worthy to continue the bloodline.

Considering his past and his failures, prospects were nil in England. No respectable female would bother look his way. Openly that is. He knew what looked like, tall, muscular and brooding. Pale blue eyes with blond hair, longer than what was considered fashionable, a beard and few scars on his face made all the females of all ages a titter. All easy targets for a little slap and tickle, in dark not so secluded places.

So, his mother would often hex him and looked towards the continent for candidates.

Linnea Annika Rowle, matriarch to the Rowle family, and a resourceful woman found someone to give him an heir. A no-name Spaniard chit, Suren Isabella Espiga Barros.

The little social climber barely came to his shoulder with soft silky russet skin and long black straight hair. Her brown eyes the shape of almonds with high cheeks and generous lips. She was the fashionably slender woman with just enough curves to entice him.

For a large price tag, entice she did.

He is a convicted Death Eater after all.

And they say love makes the world go around.

His mother made the contract with her family, stipulations were ironed out. The wedding date set and within nine months she gave birth. Tyra Pearl Rowle and Eydís Opal Rowle entered the world with a loud wail. The moment he held them, he knew the plight of all fathers. Such a gift so small, precious and fragile.

His little princess.

The hard-ass became a besotted mush.

The world would burn before someone hurt his princesses.

His mother softly kissed each child and turn to him. "Such blessings, they are." Tilting her head just so studying him.

He knew that look, she was waiting for him to catch on to what was not being said.

Yes, they were very blessed.

The deed was done on the first try.

Funny that, considering both sides don't have a history of multiple births.

He could hear the doddering hens "Such a great boon for the Rowle family, the potential births of a future generation. Unfortunately, poor Suren couldn't have more children. Complications during birth rendered her barren."

Boys would carry the family name as for girls are a commodity to create alliances.

The muscles in Thorfinn's face tensed, as his eyes became paler.

Pity. Such a young couple. Shame really, this branch of the Rowle family will now die out with no male heirs.

The contract did not stipulate the heir, must be male, only magical inclined. Luckily, Suren was able to produce two healthy strong magical children, the contract was upheld to the letter with a bonus.

The corners of his mouth quirked up for a moment as he remembered when the truth was encouraged to be revealed.

Later in a year or two enough time to hang herself. Or he would do it for her.

Shortly after their first birthday, there was a bad bout of Scarlet fever that ran through the region. Both girls were stricken but eventually got better.

Several months later Mother noticed a change in Tyra. She didn't react when called or directly spoken to and rarely spoke. Her words were slow and slurred.

After several healers, it was concluded Tyra had permanent hearing damage.

His oldest lost the ability to hear and would be labeled a burden. Although she would be brought up in traditions, refined and beautiful with the right lineage, her future would be dark. Ostracized as she would be considered slow, shunned and ignored.

It broke his heart, for he was powerless to help.


End file.
